fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
1925
With the gangster cats arrested, Hunch turned to stone, and Mirage gone forever, Robespierre walked over to Gideon and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Gideon!" he smiled. "Thanks, Robespierre." said Gideon. He, Robespierre, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Gideon quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove guided Gideon up the stairs of the tower into Alice's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same blonde-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Gideon slowly leaned down and kissed the blonde-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Alice's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Alice looked up at the crimson cat and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Alice smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Gadget and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Robespierre smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Gideon and Alice. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Prince Charming, Cinderella, and O'Malley began to wake up and yawned. Charming looked at O'Malley and saw that he was still asleep. Charming shook him awake, and O'Malley began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Thomas, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Charming. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Charming, this is the fourteenth century." said O'Malley. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Charming. O'Malley said, "Well, to come right to the point, my son Gideon says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Female Rescue Rangers then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Gideon and Alice appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Gideon was now wearing a royal yellow ball uniform with gold trimming, purple pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with ambers on his head. Alice was now wearing her light blue dress with the matching light blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Charming and Cinderella became happy to see their daughter. "It's Alice! She's here!" said Charming. O'Malley somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His son is with a princess? Then what does his friend mean by blonde-haired girl? "And...and Gideon!" said O'Malley, surprised to see his son with Alice. Gideon and Alice approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Charming, Cinderella, and O'Malley. Alice then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Alice, sweetie!" Cinderella cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Alice. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Alice is now reunited with Charming and Cinderella after ten years. Up on the balcony, the Three Female Rescue Rangers smiled happily, with Foxglove sighing with her wings in her face, Gadget just looking at Gideon and Alice, and Tammy shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. O'Malley approached his son, still confused about the whole blonde-haired girl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Alice approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Gideon, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Alice, curtsying before the crimson cat. "Please." "But, but,..." said O'Malley. But Gideon and Alice stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. O'Malley looked at Charming and Cinderella in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Charming and Cinderella didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. O'Malley looked up at the balcony and saw Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove also humming along to the music. O'Malley shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Gideon and Alice continued to dance. On the balcony, Tammy shed a tear, and Gadget heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Tammy! What's the matter, dear?" Gadget asked the squirrel. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Tammy, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Gadget smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Gadget saw the color of Alice's dress, she gasped. It was light blue instead of pink or red! And so were Alice's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Tammy, did you make the dress light blue?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them pink, saying, "Pink!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Foxglove also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now pink and said, "Red!" and, therefore, turning them red. "Oh no!" sighed Tammy, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Gideon and Alice, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from red to pink and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their light blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Detective88 Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs